


Cansado de músicas românticas

by ephemerus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, TimKon Week, Timkon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: E, conforme o sono surgia para clamar sua noite, Tim desejava nunca ter conhecido Conner.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cansado de músicas românticas

A chuva caindo do lado de fora, forte e compassada como a tempestade usual do inverno, nada se comparava ao tornado de seu coração. Nunca se imaginou numa situação daquelas antes. Nenhum de seus milhares devaneios sobre o futuro incluía sofrer por um coração partido. Igualmente, nunca imaginou que doeria tanto daquela forma.

Talvez estivesse sendo dramático demais. Sempre teve um a mais para o teatral, afinal de contas, morar com um homem que se vestia de morcego e um britânico que amava Shakespeare não acrescentava nada positivo a sua situação atual. Ambos nem sequer haviam conversado ainda, trocado palavras relacionadas ao que sentia, contudo, para Tim Drake, era como se já tivesse recebido sua resposta; e era um “não” em caixa alta.

Assistir Conner Kent flertar com as garotas da equipe, heroínas solo e cidadãs servia para enfatizar que aquilo não tinha como dar certo. 

Superboy nunca mostrara sinais de sentir algo por garotos; não os elogiava e demonstrava desconforto ao ficarem próximos demais. Sempre soltava uma piadinha ou pedia — com educação e incômodo — para que se afastassem. Tim ainda se recorda vividamente de quando precisaram atravessar um túnel, sozinhos.

Por ter decorado o mapa e saber o local exato onde deveria chegar, Robin foi à frente e Conner o seguia, lado a lado. Em certo momento, a tubulação de ar ficou mais estreita e os ombros se encostavam. As bochechas de Drake esquentavam violentamente e as palpitações do coração não lhe ajudavam a se acalmar. Não que o amigo fosse perceber, pois, apesar de ser espetacular flertando, Superboy não fazia ideia de como funcionavam relacionamentos. Nem mesmo sabia quando alguém se interessava por si.

— Acho melhor eu ir para trás e você ficar na frente, certo? — questionou num sussurro.

O arrepio que percorreu o interior de Tim fez sua voz sumir. Pigarreou, tentando se livrar da sensação de tê-lo falando em tom baixo ao seu lado, e respondeu:

— Também acho.

A falha na dicção foi percebida por Conner, ao menos é o que ele achava, mas não houve comentários. Timothy sabia que o rapaz era capaz de ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, porém, parecia não se importar, ou preferiu evitar o assunto. Aquilo o preocupava, não sabia até onde ia a inocência de Superboy.

Contudo, as memórias que viveram juntos não importavam mais. Tim apareceu na Torre dos Titãs no momento errado e agora pagava o preço de ter plantado aqueles sentimentos. Sentimentos que nunca seriam correspondidos. Na colheita do seu coração, todas as plantas haviam sido envenenadas antes que pudessem dar frutos.

A música estava sendo repetida pela quarta vez enquanto Robin se mantinha deitado na cama — mãos embaixo do travesseiro e rosto encarando a janela. O temporal parecia longe de terminar, assim como a dor em seu peito. Tim perguntou-se Alfred começara a ficar incomodado com a repetição, porém, o mordomo não foi ao seu quarto questioná-lo. Algo típico dele, sempre dar espaço aos garotos para que resolvessem seus conflitos internos.

Naquela noite não iria voltar a base da Justiça Jovem, tentaria ao máximo evitar o motivo de seu sofrimento. Se fosse preciso, deixaria de ser líder da equipe e voltaria a trabalhar com seu mentor.

Então, antes que percebesse, seus olhos ficaram pesados e a mente, tranquilizada. E, ao longo em que o sono aparecia para clamar sua noite, Tim desejava nunca ter conhecido Conner.


End file.
